


All it Took Was a Little Jealousy

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [50]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Blake gets jealous, Buying new outfits, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Soft Bees, implied whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'jealous kiss' prompt.~“Hey, Weiss?” Yang suddenly says, and the ex-heiress glances over her shoulder at her, “Are there any… good clothes stores around here?”Weiss’ eyes fall on Blake momentarily before she glances away, furrowing her eyebrows as she takes in their surroundings. The meaning of ‘good’ goes unsaid, but she knows what Yang had meant. Someone who won’t refuse to serve a faunus. Ruby is suddenly perking up at her partner’s side, and she places a hand on her shoulder, “We should all get new outfits! We can help each other pick them out and everything! It would be a nice distraction from everything for a while, don’t you think?”Weiss meets her eyes, shoulders falling slightly as she untenses. She gives Ruby a tired smile, then turns back to Yang. “If my memory serves me correctly, there should be one just up the street.”“Sweet.”





	All it Took Was a Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted much lately, it's been a stressful week, but I hope this kind of makes up for it

Atlas is fucking _cold._ Blake realizes this fairly quickly, being the only one on the team without a jacket. “You alright?” Yang suddenly asks at her side, and Blake meets her eyes.

She smiles, though it’s a little forced due to the freezing temperature she is enduring. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Yang continues to stare at her for a moment, her eyes narrowing. Then, realization overtakes her expression, and her gaze drops down momentarily before meeting Blake’s eyes again. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” she asks, a little smirk pulling at her lips.

Blake wraps her arms a little tighter around herself as she frowns. “ _No_.”

Yang lets out a chuckle, but Blake isn’t looking at her anymore, having glanced away with a small blush dusting her cheeks (More so from her partner’s concern than the cold; not that she’d admit that though). Then, she feels a weight rest on her shoulders, and she glances to the side to see Yang smiling down at her, her jacket having been the weight Blake felt. “There,” Yang says, “Better?”

Blake’s blush deepens, and she can’t fight the smile that tugs her lips upwards. “I _guess_ so.” she murmurs, and Yang grins as she pulls the article of clothing closer to herself.

“Hey, Weiss?” Yang suddenly says, and the ex-heiress glances over her shoulder at her, “Are there any… _good_ clothes stores around here?”

Weiss’ eyes fall on Blake momentarily before she glances away, furrowing her eyebrows as she takes in their surroundings. The meaning of ‘good’ goes unsaid, but she knows what Yang had meant. _Someone who won’t refuse to serve a faunus._ Ruby is suddenly perking up at her partner’s side, and she places a hand on her shoulder, “We should _all_ get new outfits! We can help each other pick them out and everything! It would be a nice distraction from everything for a while, don’t you think?”

Weiss meets her eyes, shoulders falling slightly as she untenses. She gives Ruby a tired smile, then turns back to Yang. “If my memory serves me correctly, there should be one just up the street.”

“ _Sweet_.”

* * *

“You okay in there?” Yang calls, arms crossed as she leans against the wall beside the change room, her jacket now slung over her shoulder.

“Yeah, just-” Blake pulls up a zipper on the coat she’s trying on- one of _many_ \- “Still putting it on.”

Yang raises an eyebrow, glancing at the door skeptically, “Do you… need _help_?”

Blake’s eyes widen, a blush heating her cheeks, “N-No, I’ll be fine. Thanks though.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!” Blake curses under her breath at her over enthusiastic response, “I’m okay, just… go look around for a jacket for yourself. You don’t need to wait for _me_.”

Yang stays silent for a moment, considering the faunus’ words. She glances around the store lazily, looking to see if anything even catches her eye. The clothing available in Atlas is very… _formal_? Yang isn’t really sure how to describe it, but most of it doesn’t suit her usual style. She tends to lean more towards a leather jacket and jeans of some sort, but she doesn’t see anything like that here. _But_ , after a minute, she _does_ spot something that’s a bit more eye catching- it appears to be a bomber jacket, which she’s _totally_ on board for if she’s being honest, but she isn’t quite close enough to tell. With a sigh, she pushes away from the wall, “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”

“Mhm… take your time; Gods know _I_ probably won’t be finished when you get back.” Blake murmurs with a little grunt towards the end of her words.

Yang chuckles. _Blake_ chose the outfit herself; it’s _her_ fault she has to go through all that crap to get it on. Yang did warn her about how complicated it looked, but the faunus had persisted. _Meh_ , Yang thinks, _If she feels comfortable in that kind of clothing, I’m not about to judge her for it_. Yang starts to walk towards the jacket she had spotted and realizes fairly quickly that she had been right. It is _indeed_ a brown bomber jacket, and it definitely suits the blonde’s standards. She’s about to pull the coat off the rack when she hears a gasp from behind her that draws her attention. She glances over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and is surprised to see none other than _Neon_ _Katt_ standing there gaping at her. This… is something she did _not_ expect she’d have to be dealing with anytime soon, or at _all_ , really. Right as Yang makes eye contact with her, the other girl is rushing forward, wrapping Yang in a hug. It’s safe to say she didn’t expect _this_ , either. “Ms. Top-heavy!”

Yep. It’s safe to assume that it’s Neon you’re dealing with if you’re pissed off in 2 seconds _flat_. The girl’s good at teasing, Yang will give her _that_. Yang’s eyes drift shut as she takes a deep breath to calm herself down, returning the embrace, albeit a bit reluctantly. “Neon.”

Neon pulls away and- wow, _yeah_ , same _blinding_ grin as before. This girl manages to surpass even Ruby’s top-notch level of excitement somehow. “Ooo, she _remembers_ me!”

“How could I _not_? You make yourself hard to forget.” Yang intones, crossing her arms in front of her as Neon steps back.

She has to say, Neon looks a lot more reserved than before. She doesn’t have roller skates on, and her hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail instead of the messy pigtails Yang remembers. There’s even a bit of bite to her cheery tone, Yang notes; Atlas tends to do that to people. Neon grins, “Is that _so_?” she says, stepping a bit closer to Yang, “Do you think of me _often_? Sometimes _you_ cross _my_ mind…”

This time both of Yang’s eyebrows are raising in surprise. Was Neon trying to… _flirt_ with her? It could just be the way she talks, but Yang doesn’t remember her making statements so _forward_. “I-”

“Yang? Could you help me with something?”

Yang glances over to the change room her partner had been in, seeing that the door had been opened and that Blake is standing there, a little gleam in her eye that Yang can’t quite place the emotion behind. “Uh, yeah, sure,” Yang says, then turns back to Neon, “Give me a minute.”

She’s thankful for the distraction, shoulders falling in relief as she walks back over to Blake, although she can’t help but wonder why the faunus suddenly changed her mind on letting Yang help her. As she stops in front of Blake she asks, “What’s up?”

“Just wanted your opinion.” She answers easily, and Yang meets her eyes questioningly. That little gleam in her eye is stronger now, and Yang starts to recognize it as… jealousy. But _why_ would Blake be jealous? What would she even be jealous _of_? Blake only gives her little smile in response to the unasked question, tilting her head to the side a little to prompt a response from her partner.

Then, Yang lets her eyes roam her partner’s body, taking in the outfit she’d tried on. It’s nice, she decides fairly quickly- _beautiful_ , because it’s on _Blake_. Blake could make anything look good without lifting a finger, and this time’s no different. She understands why it took so long for her to get it on now too, the material is tight to her body, and there’s a _lot_ of zippers. It’d probably be hard to take _off_ too- Yang feels herself blush a little, she should _not_ be thinking that way, especially with Blake standing right in front of her completely _unaware_ of her _deeper_ feelings. “You look amazing.” Yang finally answers, briefly registering the way Blake glances to the side to make eye contact with Neon for a moment, unsure as to _why_ , “Like _alwa_ -”

She’s cut off by Blake suddenly reaching up to cup her jaw with both hands, and pulling her down into a kiss. Yang, uncharacteristic of herself, lets out a little squeak of surprise against her lips, her mind immediately short-circuiting. Blake… is _kissing_ her? Blake is kissing her… Wait, _fuck_ , _Blake_ is _kissing_ her! The woman she’s wanted to confess to for _so_ long is _kissing_ her! Part of her mind starts working again, but only enough to will herself to kiss back, wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist. Suddenly, something makes sense. Neon had been _flirting_ with her, and Yang was _right_ about Blake being jealous, if this proves anything. So that means… Blake feels the same way she does. Yang suddenly feels giddy, and pulls away with a little grin. “I have to say,” she murmurs, still close enough to feel Blake’s breath ghost across her lips, “I didn’t expect this to happen when I came over here.”

“Me neither,” Blake says back honestly, “But you were- I just- I _guess_ I couldn’t stop myself anymore.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Blake raises an eyebrow.

“I’m glad you lost control.” Yang smirks, “All it took was a little jealousy, hmm?”

Blake’s eyes go round and then she tries to defend herself, “I wasn’t _jealous_ , Yang.”

“Oh, okay,” Yang hums, “So if I went over there and gave Neon my number, you’d be _completely_ okay with-”

Blake pulls her down again- this kiss a bit rougher than the last, but no less _loving-_ cutting off yet another sentence from the blonde. Yang doesn’t really care though, not when _Blake_ is _kissing_ her. Sure, they’d have to talk about this, and they should probably be catching up with Ruby and Weiss again soon- Hell, they _probably_ shouldn’t be kissing in the middle of a store now that she thinks about it, not that they really care about anyone else right now. Neon is an afterthought at this point, and Yang glances to the side briefly after pulling away to see her smiling with Flynt as they look through the clothes. The look on their faces says enough- Blake had no reason to be jealous, as Neon is clearly taken, the flirting having been none other than a little joke.

Yang doesn’t care though, not if it led to _this_.


End file.
